berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 148 (Manga)
Synopsis The goat-man seizes Casca by her arms, restraining her as the snake attached to his groin slithers its way up Casca's shirt, coiling itself around her. She has horrific visions of the Eclipse once more, apparently sensing what's about to be done to her. Casca begins to struggle weakly against the goat-man's grasp, but for naught. Just when all seems hopeless, a gigantic sword swings down from behind Casca, severing both the snake and the left hand from the goat-man's body. Isidro, Nina, Casca and the Holy Iron Chain Knights watch as the warrior wielding said sword swirls around Casca, appearing like a black whirlwind that cuts down the heretics surrounding her, though leaving Casca herself unharmed. Guts' rampage ends, and he stands protectively between Casca and all who threaten her, finally reunited. Farnese and the Holy Iron Chain Knights are shocked to see the Black Swordsman, who realizes that he cannot begin an all-out battle with the heretics, goat-man and knights all at once. He hands responsibility of Casca to Isidro, and tells the boy that he's planning on running from the cave. Isidro informs him of the secret escape route hidden in the back of the cave. The Holy Iron Chain Knights are at a loss of what to do: Guts has been labeled a target by the Holy See, yet his grand entrance consisted of killing a dozen heretics, also the Holy Iron Chain Knights' enemies. Farnese commands her knights to kill all who don't submit to the Holy Iron Chain Knights' authority. Guts holds off the attacking heretics as Isidro leads the way to the secret escape route. Before they can climb narrow path to the cave's exit, however, the goat-man charges once more, ramming Guts with its enormous horns, but the Black Swordsman manages to block the hit with the Dragon Slayer. The goat-man recoils and prepares for another charge. Guts warns Isidro and the two girls to stay far behind him, grasping his sword in the position he traditionally assumes when he's about to finish off a strong opponent. The goat-man charges forwards, and Guts swings, but the sword doesn't make contact. The agile monster has jumped over the Black Swordsman entirely. Thanks to its goat hoofs, it easily finds purchase on the rocky walls, jumping from surface to surface until it comes straight down on Guts, crushing him underfoot. Guts barely manages to place the flat of the Dragon Slayer between himself and the monster in time to cushion the blow. The goat-man jumps onto the wood of the bonfire, swathed in the black smoke. Guts orders Isidro to leave with the girls, allowing them to remove themselves from the immediate threat. The goat-man hoarsely articulates its desire for Casca to stay, again jumping over Guts to get to her. The Black Swordsman is ready this time and fires his repeater crossbow directly overhead, striking the monster in the torso, neck and jaw. The goat-man decides to make Guts its priority rather than chasing Casca. The Black Swordsman recognizes it for the Pseudo-Apostle that it is and vows to save Casca and take her away from Albion alive. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Puck * Great Goat * Casca * Isidro * Nina * Farnese * Azan * Serpico